


"Let's make 2021 our year"

by Sederest21



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sederest21/pseuds/Sederest21
Summary: TW// alcoholNew year's is upon the square and the boys are together for the first time.(Really I'm new to writing but just want a fic that remembers that Ben's still deaf even after his CI!)
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	"Let's make 2021 our year"

Since Callum knew he would be up late the next evening, he decided to snuggle into Ben's body as they laid on the sofa watching TV. It was only 11 but as the credits rolled and Ben tried to move to grab another beer he noticed a dozed off, half conscious Callum across him.

He gently shook Callum to wake him, letting him lay back on the sofa while he went and sorted himself for bed, brushing his teeth, taking his contacts out and putting his processor and phone on charge in the bedroom, before coming back downstairs and helping Callum up to bed. The two of them taking wobbly and unsteady steps, almost falling down the stairs as Ben was basically carrying him. Callum was still half asleep, so not being much help and with him being much taller than Ben, it was a struggle to get up the flight of stairs and safely into their room while trying not to wake the others in the house. From his many practices, Ben managed to take off Callum's shirt (in the dark!), knowing thats how Callum was most comfortable sleeping, before tucking him into bed and joining him on the other side. After a while, drifting asleep and being in a world of silence. 

\----- New Year's Eve -----

Callum woke up early. Looking around confused trying to work out how he got into bed before realising it must have been Ben and giggling to himself at the thought of them getting up the stairs. He grabbed his phone from the side table and started checking his social media's, swapping between the same 3 apps.   
After half an hour, he gets going, getting up to make a tea and grab some toast before starting his new year's resolutions early and going for a run, deciding to run daily and stay fit. 

It's about 9:30 when the watch on Ben's wrist starts vibrating and waking him up. Annoyed that he forgot to turn the alarm off from the morning before, he stays in bed, like Callum, wasting time on pointless apps. He goes to watch a YouTube video but it doesn't have subtitles, he clicks another but the same issue. He throws his phone to Callum's side of the bed in anger and he decides to slowly gets up for a coffee. He grabs the coffee and takes it back to his warm bed, a little more calm than before. 

Callum comes back all sweaty from his run and can hardly breathe as he pushes open the bedroom door, remembering how fit he used to be when he was in the army and regretting that he hasn't kept up running at least. Ben doesn't turn around as the door slams a bit too hard, which tells Callum he hasn't put his CI on without him needed to say anything. Callum takes full advantage of this, jumping on the bed and smothering him in sweaty kisses, making Ben jump as he pushes him away, before turning around and seeing who it is. Leaning in to give him kisses back. Callum signs to Ben that he's going for a shower, which is followed by Ben suggesting that he joins and a little wink. Callum smiles which is a yes. 

They shower for a little too long, only getting out once Phil is knocking on the door, telling whoever's in there to hurry up as their not the only ones who need to shower. To make it less obvious, they decided that Callum'll leave first and then Ben will, so it doesn't make it look like they were together. This is one reason that Ben is pushing for them to move into their own place, Callum agreeing more each day, but being realistic about house prices in London, especially as they'll need a 2 bedroom house, a room for Lexi as well. Always the sensible one in this relationship!

They spend the day with Lexi, taking her to the park and out for ice cream, even if it is winter(!) But Callum doesn't mind, before heading to the store to get last minute supplies to take to Jay and Lola's NYE party tonight. Lexi is wrapped around Callum's finger as much as she is Ben's so naturally she got everything she wanted in the shops, and with the added January sales, they are more than willing to spend. Ben struggles in the stores with hearing and lip-reading because of masks so it isn't a long trip. Ben not admitting it but Callum can tell, so focus' on using sign which Lexi pickups on and starts too. Ben hugging Callum as a thank you while they walk behind Lexi as she runs to the sweet isle grabbing millions of packets for her 'sleepover at Nanny Kathy's house' tonight as she tells them when she's back. 

By the time, they get home an hour later, an excitable Lexi is fast asleep in the car so Ben carries her in and puts her on the sofa, tucking her under the blanket that Callum used last night, while Callum carries in the bags from the shopping. Ben goes over to make them both a coffee and Callum comes up behind him and crouches to rest his head on his shoulders accompanied by a hug from behind. They stay like this until the kettle light pops and makes then both jump. Ben pouring the water and turns to face Callum with a mug full, making the house smell warm and cosy.

Callum decides to go and get ready for the night before it's too late, and Ben takes the time with Lexi being asleep and Callum upstairs, to take his implant off so he's in silence letting his brain calm down after such a busy and noisy day, that's only going to continue well into the night, not that that's an issue, he's exciting about tonight. 

Half an hour later, Callum comes down all fresh in his skinny blue jeans and a navy shirt that Ben brought him for Christmas, to see Ben and an awake Lexi playing with her dolls house in the living room. He hears them as he comes down the stairs, laughing while Ben does silly voices trying to get into the game. Cal joins them and goes to sit next to Ben. He's instantly given a doll and joins in the fun with the voices and everything, but only after Lexi had a go at him for not doing the voices as "good as Daddy"! He sees where the parts of Ben are in her personality! 

After a while, Ben looks at the time and starts instantly rushing. He has left it too late, with Kathy coming to pick Lexi up at 7 in 20 minutes. He tells them to pause their game and makes her go and get everything packed quickly, while he goes and gets himself ready for the party. The door goes and Callum answers, making small talk with Kathy asking about Bobby and making sure he's ok, while shouting up the stairs to Lexi to hurry up. Ben comes down first, Kathy making a comment about how good they both look and telling Callum to look after Ben tonight. Eventually Lexi comes down and kisses both boys goodnight, whispering to Callum to make sure daddy doesn't drink too much and that he gets home safe. Callum smiles as she pulls out of the hug and she puts her finger on her mouth as a 'shush' sign. A promise that he won't tell Ben she's said anything and he does it back. Ben elbowing him and laughing trying to make him tell when Lexi turns to leave.

They leave for the party at Jay's and Lola's new place. They are late, but fashionably, can't ruin Ben's persona! Ben pauses before they enter, thinking about how hard tonight will be for him to hear but not wanting to ruin the night and the memories they could make, as well as wanting to be there for Jay and Lola. Callum notices and reassures him that it'll be fine, that he's there. Letting Ben know he can take his CI off when he needs too if it all gets too much and that they can leave whenever they want and giving him a gentle kiss before they walk in where they are instantly greeted and embraced into a hug with Jay. He clearly started drinking early and is fairly drunk by the time they arrive, especially in comparison to them and so he goes and gets their beers. They take them and go to greet Lola. A much calmer welcome to the party, with them making small talk about how nice the house looks. 

They drink and dance into the night, Ben taking his processor off a few hours in. Callum is just so happy that he's finally dancing with Ben and Ben finally embracing his deafness,one hand on the side of the speaker and the other wrapped around Callum as Callum holds Ben in-between his arms as if they are slow dancing, holding both their beers behind Ben's back. Them having a moment, just the two of them and it's all they've ever wanted. 

Jay see's Ben in the room and turns the lights on and off a few times to get everyone's attention, letting them know it's time for the countdown before the new years. They all count down...

10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1

00:00! 

The clocks change and Callum instantly kisses Ben. Ben can't hear the music but it's perfect. Once again in a world of their own while Callum has Mr BrightSide blaring through the speakers. 

To Callum, this is one of them Polaroid moments. A one take magically moment that you don't want to forget, one that lasts forever in slow motion.They are together, starting the new year right. Drinking and dancing with their wonderful friends and family at this point, after all, it is Jay and Lola's party and they are family. 

They slowly migrate to the sofa and Ben can see that Callum is starting to get tired. He's not used to being up this late and he had such a busy day the day before. Ben tells Callum that they should get going and Callum jokes, saying he's the one meant to be looking after Ben, at Kathy's (and Lexi's) personal request. Ben tells him it's all about looking after each other before helping him up and finding their jackets in one of the rooms upstairs. Callum still making sure they have everything before they leave. "Phone, Keys, Wallet, CI?" He questions as Ben taps his pockets making sure it's all there before they are off finding Jay and Lola, who they find outside. 

After saying bye, which takes about 10 years, they are eventually stumbling down the square on their way back home, holding each other up. Ben puts the key into the door and turns around when Callum starts kissing his neck. 

"I love you" Callum whispers, aware that Ben can't hear, but forgetting how used Ben is to lip-reading that sentence. 

"I love you to Callum" Ben whispers back as they go inside. "Let's make 2021 our year"


End file.
